Love is pain
by Emmaxoxo493
Summary: I wanted to die. It was a simple concept.  "What are you doing little one?" a tall shadow asked.  "Dieing. Because I'm obviously sitting in a dark alley having an ice cream, yeah that's it." I said sarcastically. OC, AU..


I wanted to die. It was a simple concept that a lot of people didn't understand. My parents, for example, didn't understand and had sent me to rehabs many times for cutting myself and trying to commit suicide. My first almost successful attempt was my 12th birthday. My parents and I had gotten into an argument. One thing leads to another and I ended up with severe cuts in the hospital. After I healed I was sent to a rehab for 3 years. I had no incidents at rehab. My parents thought I was healed but I wasn't. The little girl they knew was gone. On my 17th birthday I got my license and a new silver 2005 Shelby GT 500 mustang. I Packed all my clothes and necessities and was gone the next day before the sun was up.

I had no clue where I was going. I ended up in Atlanta when I finally pulled over at a gas station and stopped to check a map. Louisiana was two states away. Shreveport was boldly sticking out. I turned on the car and got on highway 20. I loved the series True Blood and was excited to see where it had all gone down. In 2010 two years after the show premiered in 2008 all hell broke lose when vampires really came out of the coffin. The show had pin pointed what the vampires were like exactly. Although something's were different the Russians had perfected the synthetic bottle blood not the Japanese. The True blood junkies were disappointed when they learned that as far as the True Blood producers knew the characters of True Blood weren't real. Some how I got lost and ended up pulling into a gravely drive way to ask directions. I hopped out of my car ran up to the front steps. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Hi miss can I help you?" She said. She smiled and waited for me to answer.

"Is your name Sookie Stackhouse?" I asked. I so hoped I was wrong.

"Yes, is there something I could help you with?" She said politely but I could tell she thought I was insane. Something blurred behind her and then there was yes you guessed Mr. William Compton.

"Is that Bill Compton?" I asked. I was so freaked out now. It had to be a dream. I pinched my arm.

Slightly annoyed she said, "Yes, now sweetie I'm not trying to be rude and all but can I help you?" Her southern accent becoming thick. I looked at Bill then Sookie both of there faces showed confusion and annoyance. I must have interrupted something. I giggled, my surroundings started spinning and I fainted.

My eyes fluttered and tried to open, everything seemed bright. "Bill she's waking up!" someone yelled. My eyes finally opened and I stuttered out a few words," My gosh you're real."

"Of course were real?" she said. Bill was looking at me over Sookie's shoulder. "Now what's your name and how did you get here?" she asked.

"My names Emma Rakel, I ran away from home I was trying to get to Shreveport but got lost and stopped here to ask directions." I said. I looked around and I was sitting it the Stackhouse living room. I was excited like a little girl for the first time in a while. "Do you know there's show about you?" I asked Sookie.

"Yes I do." she replied a little agitation in her voice showing.

"Eric? He's real?" I questioned. "They're all real?"

"Yes were all real. Alan ball used to live here in Bon Temps and decided to make a show about us without our permission. He says Bon Temps isn't real." She said and sighed.

"But it is real, right? I'm not going crazy?" I asked.

"Bon temps is small it's not even on maps anymore" Sookie said. This is amazing! I used dream about living here and working at Merlottes. Eric would be my boyfriend and soon we would get married. But that would never happen. I sighed and asked "Ok, Well ill be on my way now. Can you please give me directions to Merlottes and Fangtasia?

"Sure doll" She replied. She wrote the directions down on a piece of printer paper and stuck to it was a pink post-it was her number and address below it was bill's number. I said my goodbyes and hopped down the stairs. Jumped into my car and drove to Merlottes without looking back. When I arrived at Merlottes I sat down at the bar and ordered a coke. I looked around and saw everyone from True Blood. The funny thing was that some of these people played themselves. Deborah Ann Woll was a stage name. Jessica Hamby played Jessica Hamby. But some of these people actually had famous Doppler gangers. Tara on the other hand looked nothing like the actor who portrayed her. The real Tara was curvier and had different facial features. After my coke I paid and left Merlottes. I drove around Bon temps and took pictures of places that I had seen in the show. I got on the highway and started driving towards Fangtasia.

"Take a left on Temple Street" the GPS said. I didn't hear correctly and swerved on to Tassel Street. I dove for a little bit and tried to find Temple Street. I gave up and parked my car in a parking garage. I walked around Shreveport for about 2 hours. I checked my watch 3:30 a.m. I gave up and started walking back to my car when someone knocked me to the ground.

"Hey what the fuck was that for!" I yelled. I got up and brushed myself off. I looked around for my purse.

"Looking for something?" A man in his late 20's asked. Good thing I had my car keys and wallet in my jacket pocket. There was nothing important in there as far as I knew.

"Can I have that back?" I asked knowing I wouldn't get it back.

"Nope." He said and ran down a dark alley way. It did suck though because that was my favorite purse. I unzipped my jacket pocket took out my car keys then put them in the pocket. I opened my wallet and looked to make sure everything was there. All my credit cards were there. Five hundred dollars in cash. The picture of my sister, but not my parents. I looked through the entire wallet but it was gone. I remember looking at in the car on highway 20 then I put it back in my purse… It was in my purse. I would never see a picture of my parents when they were happy again. I couldn't go back to them it hurt them to see me the way I am now. They missed the happy, witty, funny girl too much so I left. I sank to the ground and started crying. The tears streamed down my face as I crawled myself into an alley. Something fell out of my wallet, it was my razor. There was dried blood on it from the last time I cut. I picked it up and sliced both of my wrists. I cut off both legs of my jeans and on the inside of my left leg I carved the words "Love is pain" It always amazed me the amount of blood that I had. I always enjoyed cutting words in myself. On my stomach threes a heart I had cut into myself at 14 when I was in rehab. My report said I had no incidents but of course I did. I was getting dizzy and I knew I was going to black out soon so I cut myself on my foot. "What are you doing little one?" a tall shadow asked.

"Dieing. Because I'm obviously sitting in a dark alley having an ice cream, yeah that's it." I said sarcastically. I loved sarcasm and I spoke it fluently like someone speaks English or Spanish. The tall shadow chuckled and knelled down next to my bleeding body. As he came into focus the first thing I saw was his baby blues. But these weren't just normal blue eyes they were like electric blue. His fangs were out. I wanted to reach out and touch one but arms wouldn't work. I frowned, he noticed and his eyebrow rose like he knew what I was thinking. He bit his wrist and offered it to me. "No!" I shouted as loud as I could. I wasn't a idiot I knew drinking a vampire's blood bonded you to him or her. My heart started to falter; it was beating less and less. A growl came from his throat. He probably was mad I was just wasting all this blood. This tall man with the amazing blue eyes was still pretty much in the shadows. I couldn't seem to get a good glimpse of his other features. Just as I phased out of conscious he leaned in and dug his fangs into my neck.

I woke up to find the electric blue eyes inches from mine. I shooed them away from me. I sat up and got a bit dizzy.

"Good morning little one." someone said. I looked forward and saw chest with lean muscles that you could see through his track suit . I looked up some more and saw chin, a cute dimpled chin my friends used to call them butt chins. My heart started racing that chin was way to familiar. I look up again and locked eyes with Eric fricken Northman. I blinked a couple times. I started pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. He watched me perform the act over and over again, Blink, look around, and pinch. I bit my lip then reached up and poked him right in the nose. He didn't react. I pinched his nose, pulled his ears, tugged on his cheeks. "Are you done?" he asked. I nodded my head. "I need to have an important conversation with you, are you read to listen?" He said. He looked all serious even though he was sitting in a Nike track suit with bright green flip-flops.

"Shoot." I said and smiled like I was calm and cool. On the inside I was having a tiny heart attack that I was even talking to him.

" I kind of screwed you up." he said. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to look me in the eyes. He look truly embarrassed it surprised me. The door slammed open. Pam walked in, not going to lie she over does the pink. Pink skirt, pink leather jacket, pink makeup etc.

" Oh so your Eric's mistake, What team do you play for?" she said and smiled wickedly. I wasn't sure exactly what she was asking but I was pretty sure she was asking If I was straight, lesbian or bi.

" Pamela, Enough. Go be productive." He said. It sounded very solid like a command.

" Fine." she said. Before she slammed the door. Well, that was interesting.

" Where were we?" he asked. He still looked nervous. It was making me nervous.

" Stop being nervous! You're a 1000 year old vampire your suppose to be badass and not nervous." I half shouted, half whispered.

He chuckled then said, " I have screwed up. You are vampire but you smell human, very human." I thought over what he just said in my mind. So I was a vampire that sucks cause I really wanted to die. Ill just go suicidal like Godric. I smelled human, what was so bad about that?

" Well you don't just smell human, you reek of human. If we were in a huge ball room and you stood on one side and I on the other. I would be able to easily smell you. it's a good smell that's quite attractive" he said.

" That's not going to be a problem for long sheriff. I plan on committing suicide like Godric." I said.


End file.
